


Perfection

by ichikonohakko



Category: High and Low: the Story of S.W.O.R.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gender Dysphoria, Kizzy is obviously a girl, Trans Female Character, and Kaito is in love with her, of ALL S.W.O.R.D really because they are the only couple, the power couple of Doubt and White Rascals tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-12 02:25:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9051505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ichikonohakko/pseuds/ichikonohakko
Summary: In all his—her oddity, Kizzy was how Kaito would define perfection.





	

Kaito always thought that Kizzy was beautiful.

In all his— _her_ oddity, Kizzy was how Kaito would define perfection. Kizzy was lethal, dangerous, brutal, deadly, and yet she would always turn towards Kaito with a pretty smile on her face as she asked _ne, Kaito, which color would suit me best?_ whenever she applied new nail polishes on and it made him _feel._

Kaito remembered back when he and Kizzy was still clad in black of Doubt, still as lethal and deadly together because nobody can stand up against them, he remembered how Kizzy would look like she was suffering. He remembered the way she looked towards the mirror and tried to convince herself that she was something she wasn’t. Kaito was never sure on how to deal with her episodes, but he stood in silence as she sobbed to her hands in front of the mirror.

On those days, bodies will fall left and right because Kizzy would _rampage_. Sometimes Kaito didn’t even have to do anything as Kizzy destroyed everything in her path in sheer frustration. Kaito never commented on it, and he certainly didn’t comment on the red nail polish that seemed to gleam amidst the bloodstains Kizzy accumulated after her day of rampage. Kaito would only smile as Kizzy dragged him towards the nearest ice cream stall and demanded to buy her something. Kaito didn’t mind, he actually thought that it was adorable, really.

But being black of Doubt was something Kaito grow to dislike each passing day. Kizzy didn’t like to hurt women and she can no longer turn a blind eye towards Doubt’s doing. But every time Kaito asked her if she wanted to leave, Kizzy would smile and told him that he was thinking too much.

So Kaito fell back to his silence, watching ever so silently as Kizzy acted like a man she was not.

But everything changed the day he met a blond Scout with silver teeth.

He was strong. He managed to beat up most of Doubt’s lower-tier member and he managed to keep up with him and Kizzy. Mostly Kizzy, though, because she was having one of her episodes earlier this morning and had been channeling off her frustration. Kaito fell into his backup role and would complement Kizzy however he saw fit. But then suddenly, the Scout held Kizzy’s hand tight as he received a punch and examined the golden nail polish Kizzy had put on last night before she went to bed.

“I don’t hit women.” The Scout said, and Kaito knew that if he and Kizzy were ever to go away from the Doubt, they would go straight to his place.

* * *

 

His name was Rocky, he was the leader of the White Rascals, another scout group that was not as big as Doubt was.

They had rules that plainly, Kaito didn’t understand why they were in place. They didn’t want to hurt women, they want to give strength to women, they wanted women who had been hurt to find strength once more and they would help them. Kaito thought that they were a waste of time, but Kizzy was head-over-heels.

Rocky loved her. Rocky loved all women equally and unconditionally. It seemed to stupid and unbelievable, but Kaito went through with it. After all, Rocky didn’t give him any trouble, and he always somehow managed to draw the correct boundaries regarding how he treated Kizzy. It was as if Rocky knew that if he ever treat Kizzy wrong, Kaito would not hesitate to beat him up with his own cane.

White Rascals were full of different people, and all these different people never once treated him or Kizzy wrong, so Kaito didn’t feel like he would ever leave them at all.

* * *

Rocky absolutely despised women-trafficking in any sort of way, especially when it was done in his beloved S.W.O.R.D.

It didn’t matter if the women came from the Nameless Street or anywhere else in the S.W.O.R.D, he disliked it when women were kidnapped and forced to work against their will. So when he heard about the Changsons, Rocky wasted no time to put his pieces in action.

“I hate it when girls are being harmed in any way,” he said to both Kaito and Kizzy one quiet night when the club was empty. “And I don’t like the smell of these Changsons. I want you to go to Korea and watch their moves. I can’t entrust anyone else with this task…” Rocky lit up his cigarette and smiled sweetly towards Kizzy. “…will you do it for me, Kizzy? Kaito?” And this was another thing that made Kaito wanted to follow him instead of Doubt. He always asked them, he never ordered them. Kizzy turned towards Kaito, who nodded in return, before snuggling back into Rocky’s shoulder.

“We’ll go for you, Rocky-san.”

Kaito didn’t say anything else.

* * *

 

“Kaito,” Kizzy called as she put on a black boot over her white trousers. Kaito turned towards her. “Do you ever regret… coming with me here?” By _here_ Kaito knew that Kizzy didn’t mean a place. _Here_ was White Rascals, along with all the white clothes and the white vehicle they own now. White Rascals was vastly different with Doubt, after all, and Kaito had spent more than half of his life in Doubt…

Taking a deep breath, Kaito went over to Kizzy. He cupped her chubby cheeks with his gloved hands and gave her a kiss on her lips.

Kizzy colored red almost immediately, but she said nothing as she continued staring at Kaito.

“No, never. I like you, Kizzy, I like any place that makes you happy.”

And that was the sheer truth.

 


End file.
